Sacrifical Doll
by Cheshire.Heart
Summary: When Miaka and Yui decide to go visit their closest friend Saisei at Yotsubadai, they are stunned to see her covered in bandages with no explanation on what had happened to her. When the three friends visit the library and are sucked into the 'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho', what are the two middle schoolers to think when everyone seems to be recognizing Saisei?
1. Vanish

******Anime**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Creator**: Yuu Watase

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**SACRIFICIAL DOLL**__"_

_ Prologue: Vanish_

"You can't run forever little dove." A voice said, the owner smirking as he walked along the shadows, the only source of the light the moon and stars. "You will never escape me." A young woman sped through the darkened forest, her white hair flying in the wind behind her as tears fell from her eyes. "You will find yourself coming back to me."

"No!" She cried as she quickened her pace, hoping to hurry away from the man as fast as she could. "Running will be of no use and you know it." The woman shook her head and turned a corner but quickly screamed when she lost her footing and rolled down a small cliff, cutting up her arms and legs in the process. "Aah!" She hit the floor roughly and moaned in pain, holding her injured arm against her stomach. "See my dear, you can't escape." The voice got closer and she gasped, looking up only to have her golden eyes lock with a pair of cold blue ones. "Now now, see you what you did? You've hurt yourself." The man smirked and grabbed onto her head causing her cry out as he tugged her up. "That is what happens when you disobey me."

"L-let me go..." The young woman spat as she winced at the pain on the top of her head. "Now that is something that I can not do." He gently placed her free hand against her cheek and traced down, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Too bad this beautiful body of yours will have to be punished." He reached down to her chest and her eyes widened. "You know how much I've always enjoyed it." He pulled on the front of her shirt and ripped the material causing her to scream and thrash against his hold. "I could possibly have some fun with you before I have to torture you." He smirked once again and roughly pulled her head to his level causing fresh tears fall stream down her cheeks. "What do you think of that?" He asked as he licked the tears from her cheek, gripping tighter onto her hair. "Saisei?"

"Release her!" Another spoke out, catching the man's attention. The blonde peered over his shoulder and spotted a young man with dark green hair in a braid tied down by a red ribbon, his blue eyes narrowed darkly. "I said let her go!" The blonde chuckled and released the woman's hair letting her body fall roughly to the ground. "Well, if it isn't the peasant boy. Come to be a hero?"

"Gui Xiu...?" Saisei whispered from the ground, lifting herself up slowly as her gold eyes locked on her friend. "Sai..." Cong Gui Xiu said, his fists clenching tightly as his sides as he glared up at the older man. "How dare you!" He sped toward the man and the blonde smirked, holding up his hand as a blue ball of light started to form in his palm. "Gui Xiu!" Saisei shouted, pushing up from the ground, her eyes wide in panic. "Look out!" The white haired woman hurried over to her friend and jumped in front of him, opening her arms wide to shield him from the blast. "SAISEI!"

The blonde man's eyes widened at the woman's boldness and tried to stop his attack but it was too late to avoid her behind hit until... A bright red light surrounded the two friends and the blonde scowled, blocking his eyes as he was shot back by the powerful light. "Sai!" The woman's eyes shot open and in front of her she spotted a tall man with blue hair and a purple kesa mantle resting against his shoulders. "Houjun!"

"Saisei you have to get out of here, na no da!" Her eyes widened at his words and shouted. "I can't leave you both here!" Houjun smiled and held his shakujo staff in front of his chest, forming a barrier around the trio. "This is the way it has to be, but do not worry. We shall meet again." Houjun shut his eyes and did a few movements with his hands before a bright white light surrounded Saisei inside the barrier. "Sai!" Gui Xiu shouted reaching out to his best friend but the light shocked his hand and set him back, wincing at the new pain. "Gui Xiu! Houjun!"

"Let our paths once again cross soon." Houjun smiled sadly as his white haired friend was sucked into the bright light, tears falling down her cheeks as she reached for him in fear. "Hou-!" The light vanished within the barrier and the young woman had disappeared from view, the two men being let in the dark forest, only the sounds of crying birds around them. "Let you be safe in your world."

"Hey! You!" Houjun glanced over to his right and noticed that Gui Xiu had positioned himself in a fighting stance and his eyes were hard and narrowed. "What did you do to Sai? Where is she?" He demanded, ready to attack the blue haired man. "I have sent her back to her world, it was too early for her to come to ours."

"...How did you know that?" He questioned, his anger dropping slightly at the sound of Saisei's 'world', how would this man know anything about her? Houjun chuckled and pulled his kesa hat from his back, placing it a top his head and covering the top of his eyes. "We shall also meet again one day, Tamahome." Gui Xiu's eyes widened and was about to ask how he knew but the mysterious man vanished from view, leaving the confused man alone in the forest, his hand slowly reaching up to his forehead where a red mark sat...

* * *

End of '_**Prologue: Vanish**_'

Next... _'__**Chapter One: **__**Library**_'


	2. Library

******Anime**: Fushigi Yuugi

**Creator**: Yuu Watase

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**SACRIFICIAL DOLL**__"_

_Chapter One: Library_

' _"Do you really want to go home?" A male's voice asked, his blue eyes starting to go sad as he spoke, the white haired girl at his side nodding with a sigh. "I have to go home... I don't belong here..." She told him and he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against one of the trees that surrounded them. "You're just saying that cause you don't like it here." He told her and she seemed to offended by his words. "That is not it at all!" She shouted and he winced, not expecting that kind of reaction from her. "I love it here, everyone is so wonderful and this place is beautiful..." She started, looking up at the tops of the trees and smiling as she watched a family of birds soar by. "I just... Why me? Why was I pulled here? Is there a reason?" The white haired girl questioned and her teal haired friend scratched his cheek, unsure of how to answer her question. "Well, I don't know. But the Gods must have had a good reason." He said with a smirk and she giggled, flashing him a small smile. "You're so strange, Gui Xiu." Gui Xiu laughed and gently hit her in the shoulder, the two friends laughing before the happy memory started to change around them... Both jumping up in fear as the beautiful sun started to change black..._

_ "Gui Xiu... What's happening?" She asked in fear and he shook his head, not knowing how to answer her. "I'm not sure, Sai... But it can't be good." The two were about to try and rush out of the forest in hopes of escaping this strange darkness, but a sudden hand shot out from the trees and pierced Gui Xiu through his chest, Saisei's screams echoing through out the forest. "GUI XIU!" She cried as her friend started to spit out blood from her lungs, slowly falling to his knees as the hand from pulled from his chest. "This al could have been avoided." A familiar voice spoke out, causing Saisei's green eyes to widen in fear. "If you would have stayed with me." _

_ "Sai... sei..." Gui Xiu mumbled from the ground and the white haired girl screamed when she felt two hands wrap around the tops of her arms, pulling her against a rough and cold chest. "Look at what you have done. Killed your precious friend." He whispered into her ear and she couldn't help the tears that started to form within her eyes. "No..." His voice chuckled into her ear and he easily wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting her off the ground and holding her at his side. "Pity that he won't be spared." The man said as his lifted his eyes, Saisei's eyes widening when she knew what he was going to do. "No! No! Stop, please!" She cried but her pleas were ignored as a bright blue light shot out of the palm of his head and over at Gui Xiu, whose pained eyes locked with her. "No...! NO!"_ '

* * *

"No!" A young woman shouted as she shot up from her bed, breathing heavily as sweat fell from her body onto the pillows. "Saisei?" Her mother's voice called from the other side of the door, giving a night knock in worry. "Saisei, are you okay?" She asked and the white haired girl nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow as her breathing calmed down. "Y-yeah mom. Just a bad dream..." She said and her mother gave a sigh from the other side of the door. "Okay, dear. Try and get some sleep. Call me if you have another okay? I'll make you some tea." Saisei gave a small smile at her mother's offer and she nodded, running her hand through her hair. "Thanks mom. I'll do that." Her mother's footsteps could be heard moving down the hall and she noticed the hall light being turned off from under her door, slowly letting her body fall back against her pillow. She thought back to the dream and couldn't help the shivers that flew down her spine at the memory of those ice blue eyes... She gently gripped onto her arms and winced slightly at the pressure she put on her bruises, curling up into a ball and hoping that when she closed her eyes, she wouldn't see his face again...

* * *

It was another normal sunny day in Tokyo, Japan, a nice and gentle breeze flowing through the town. Schools in the area were still going on and one school in particular held two girls who would one day discover their destinies... During a third period English class, one of those girls was mumbling about food as she slept against her desk, a slight drool sliding from the corner of her mouth. The young woman's dream must had been a good one thanks to her facial expressions, but her English teacher was less than impressed with her sleeping during his lecture. He tapped his foot a few times before finally speaking in hopes she would hear him. "How is this sentence translated?" He asked, this tone full of annoyance and most of the class was now watching the scene, wondering what would happen. "Will you please answer the question, Yuki?" At once, the brunette female jumped up from her seat and lifted her desk above her head, the other students suddenly screaming at her rash and sudden movement. "GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!"

She demanded of no one in her sleep as she cried out, her rage being taken off on the teacher who was slammed to the ground by the force of her desk. A blonde girl had watched the whole scene and was now leaning her chin against her head staring at her friend blankly. "Miaka, who did you just hit with your desk?" The brunette finally opened her eyes and noticed the pained teacher collapsed at her face, the color immediately draining from her face. "The... teacher?" The blonde could only giggle in response. "Bingo." Before Miaka could make a run for her life, the teacher slowly pushed himself up from the ground and glared up at his student. "Y-Yuki...!" The brunette only gulped and answered him in fear. "Y-yes, sir?"

"Stand outside the hall!" He shouted before losing consciousness and falling back to the ground, every other student in the room hiding under their desks in fear that they might be next to get hit. "Who took you food this time Miaka?" The blonde, Yui Hongo asked in curiosity, the only student still sitting in her desk. Miaka pouted at her question and thought back to her dream as she spoke. "It was my teachers from here and cram school! It was horrible! All my favorite dishes were disappearing one by one!" As she spoke around her horrid nightmare, she started to swing her desk back and forth which caused the other screams to scream and hid under their arms for protection. "You need to learn to be more careful when you wake up from your day dreams, or you really will hurt someone, other than the teacher that is." The two friends glanced down at his unconscious form and Miaka laughed nervously, unsure of what to do. "Sorry, Sensei..." She muttered and Yui sighed, leaning back against her hand. "You should probably get out into the hall before he wakes up and you get into more trouble." The brunette nodded and walked out of the classroom with the desk still rested above her head and Yui sighed again before giggling into her hand. "What am I going to do with you, Miaka?"

* * *

The final class for the day had ended and Miaka and Yui were now packing up their school bags before they left the room together, the other students piling out around them. "Want to go and grab some food?" Miaka asked the blonde happily and Yui shook her head with a smile. "You and your food, but sure why not?" The brunette cheered and the two continued down the hall to their lockers where they needed to change their shoes before they could leave to go outside. "Want to stop by Yotsubadai and see if Saisei is still there? I hear that that she hasn't been feeling too well..." Miaka started as she pulled off her shoes and Yui glanced over at her confusion, putting her own shoes into her locker. "What do you think could be wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope she's okay. Wanna drop by?"

"Sure, it's been a while since we have both seen her since she graduated last year and all, summer was too long ago." The two girls left their Middle school and made their way through town and over to Yotsubadai High, which wasn't a far walk out of their ways. Both friends arrived at the High school and stood in awe, amazed at the lovely campus before them; the school that their friends would be attending next year instead of Jonah High. "Yo, did you see that one girl? Got bandages everywhere, man! Like a mummy!" A voice rung out, catching the girl's attentions. "She was already a strange girl to begin with and shows up like that? Wonders what really goes on, right?" Both boys chuckled as they passed Miaka and Yui, who were both super curious on what they were talking about. "What do you think they meant, Yui?"

"I'm not sure, but come on. Let's go and find Saisei, maybe she'll know."

"Yeah! Then she can tell us! Oh, I love stories!" Miaka explained and Yui laughed at her friend who grinned while sticking out her tongue at the blonde. The two continued past the school's entrance gate in hopes that they would spot Saisei as she walked out of the school to surprise her. But what the two say when they spotted their friend was definitely not what they had expected... "Oh my god..."

Walking down Yotsubadai's pathway from the buildings front doors was a sixteen year old girl with white hair wearing the school's green uniform with white band aids pressed against her cheeks and forehead. The two also noticed some bandages across the top of her neck that led into her uniform and they wondered if more could be hiding from the eyes of those around her. The young woman's green eyes were locked on ground and strands of her hair fell into her face as she silently walked, trying to ignore all the stares she got from the other students. "Saisei...!" The sound of her name caught the injured girl's attention quickly and she looked up with a gasp, noticing both Miaka and Yui staring over at her with wide eyes. "Miaka... Yui..."

"Saisei, what happened?" The brunette cried as she ran over to her friend and gripping onto her upper arms, which only caused the white haired girl to wince in pain. "Saisei...? What's wrong?" Yui was quick to notice her pain and hurried over to the two, gently grabbing Miaka's wrists and releasing her grip on Saisei's arms with a frown forming on her lips. "Miaka, you're hurting her." She explained softly and Miaka's eyes widened in shock, letting her hands quickly fall back to her sides. "O-oh... Sorry, Saisei..." The sixteen year old sighed as the pain left her for the moment and she stared at her friends sadly, a small smile forming on her lips. "It's nothing to worry about you two. I was in an accident over the weekend, but I'm fine other than some cuts and bruises." The Middle school girls stood silently and continued to stare at their friend in worry and the white haired girl grabbed both their hands with another smile, hoping to bring up their spirits. "Don't believe me? Come on, let's go and grab some food together." The mention of food quickly catching Miaka's attention. "I haven't seen you two in ages..."

Saisei hugged both her friend's arms to her sides and the two couldn't help but smile at her even though her knew that their friend was in pain. "Yeah, let's go and grab something." Yui said, pulling her arm out of Saisei's grasp so that she could link her fingers with her own. "I'm glad you're okay, Sai." Miaka said, leaning her head against her friend's own head with a smile. The white haired girl was about two inches shorter than Miaka and Yui so the brunette was easily able to lean herself against her. "Thanks, I'm glad you both are here, I need my friends right now..." She whispered the last part and gave a small sigh and the three girls moved down the sidewalk in search of food.

* * *

The girls decided to grab some burgers from a local fast food restaurant and surprisingly met up with two other girls in Miaka and Yui's class. "Man, a high school entrance exam candidate sleeping?" The darker brunette asked over at Miaka as she sipped on her soda. "You can't pass the Yotsubadai High exams that way" The black haired friend finished while digging into her fries. "I'm not taking the Yotsubadai exam" Miaka said as she began to devour her burger. "Oh, really?" Her friends asked in surprise, both glancing at one another. "What school is your first choice?"

"Jonan."

"What?" The two shouted in unison, catching the attention from some of the other tables and embarrassing both Yui and Saisei who sighed while trying to eat. "You mean Jonan? Jonan Academy?" The darker brunette asked and Miaka didn't seem to pleased with how they were talking to her. "What else could it mean?" She asked with a pout. "Have you consulted your brain about this?" The black haired friend asked in all seriousness, reaching over the table to press her fingers against Miaka's forehead. "What about Yui?" Miaka finally demanded. "She wants to go there too."

"Well, that's a whole different story all together."

"Why is it different? Yui, why?"

"Because I'm a genius and you're stupid." Yui said with a grin, leaning against Saisei's shoulder who giggled in response to the blonde. "Are you really my best friend?" Miaka asked and Yui nodded. "Yep, I think so." Miaka groaned and Saisei felt a little sorry for her friend, the two girls weren't being very supportive or nice about her decision to go to Jonan and she felt that wasn't right. "I think you will do just fine, Miaka." Saisei said with a smile and all four girls glanced over at her. "R-really?"

"Of course! If Jonan is the school of your choice, then I know you will work hard to get into it." The brunette smiled happily at the white haired girl's words and the other two just looked at each other blankly, thinking Saisei was out of her mind for believing in Miaka. The group finished their meals at the burger joint and the trio waved good bye to the other two as they headed to the mall to shop. "Miaka, Sai, come with me." Yui asked her friends and the two glanced over at the blonde, Miaka being the one to question as to where they would go. "Where are you going?"

"To the National Library." She responded with a smile. Saisei's eyes grew wide at the name of the library and the brunette rolled her eyes with a giggle. "You're one of a kind. Hongo Yui, the best student in class, hangs around in such unusual places!" The blonde stuck her tongue out at her best friend and turned over to Saisei, who she noticed had gone quiet all of a sudden. "Sai? Would you like to come too?" She asked and the sixteen year old was jolted from her thoughts, looking up at the blonde who was waiting for her answer. "S-sure. I'll go with you both." She said softly and Yui grinned, grabbing onto the white haired girl's hand and leading her to the library with Miaka shouting for them to slow down. Both not noticing the worry that was floating within Saisei's eyes...

* * *

The three girls now stood outside of the National Library and the brunette was staring up at the large white building in awe. "Wow. It's so..." She started, unsure of what to say. "Does the National Library belong to the nation?" She asked Yui but noticed that the blonde was already walking up the steps without the two. "I'm just joking!" Miaka cried, hurrying after Yui. "Why no response?" She asked but turned around and noticed Saisei was still at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, Saisei!" She called and the white haired girl slowly nodded, following the brunette and blonde into the library. "I"m just here to return a book." Yui told her friends and Miaka and Saisei decided to wait by the entrance for her, Miaka not liking being inside the library. "Hurry, will you? The word 'national' makes me nervous." She muttered and Yui chuckled, moving to the front of the building to return her book. "You okay, Sai? You seem more nervous than I am." Miaka asked her friend and Saisei shook her head, trying to not make eye contact with her. "The library makes me nervous too..." She half admitted and the brunette giggled, gently wrapping her arm around Saisei's shoulders. "We can be nervous together than! Oh, look! They sell juice too!" She said happily while running over to the red juice machine.

"Wait, what am I thinking? They juice juice everywhere." She mumbled and Saisei giggled, walking over to the machine next to Miaka. "Let's see." The brunette reached into her skirt pocket to try and find some change for a juice, but watched as it fell from her hand and onto the floor with a click. "Shoot." As Miaka started to reach for her yen, she noticed red feathers appear close to her feet. "What?" Saisei glanced over to see what Miaka was talking about and gasped when she saw the red bird staring right at her, its yellow eyes locking with her own green ones. The great bird nodded its head and took off down the hall and up the stairs and Miaka couldn't help but grab onto Saisei's hand and run after the strange creature that she had just seen. "Miaka, slow down!" The sixteen year old cried and finally the two stopped at the top of the stairs and in front of a door that made Saisei cringe at the site of. "Important Documents Reference Room?" Miaka repeated as she read the sign on the door, she was about to open it but Yui's voice stopped her.

"Miaka? What are you doing up here?" She asked as she walked up the stairs and stared at her two friends. "Yui! You won't believe it!" Miaka shouted as she moved to the blonde, gripping onto the front of her uniform jacket. "There was a bird! A big red bird just flying down this hall!" Yui's eyes widened and she glanced down at Miaka, wondering if she was telling the truth. "A bird?"

"Uh-huh, I heard the sound of wings flapping." She explained and Saisei decided to stay silent, her eyes slowly moving over to the door that led to the forbidden section of the library. "Why would a bird be in a place like this?" The blonde questioned and Miaka shrugged before finally opening the door and walking inside, Yui following after her. "W-wait..." Saisei tried to shout but sighed heavily and moved into the room after her friends, gently shutting the door behind her. The two third year middle schoolers started to search around the room and the white haired girl started to look around herself, wondering if a certain book was still here... "Hey, Miaka, Sai, look at this book." Yui started, picking up a red book from the ground and causing Saisei's green eyes to widen. "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? 'The Universe of the Four Gods'?" Yui started, sitting down on the ground with Miaka quick to lean against her right side. "What's that?"

"It's an ancient Chinese novel."

"Chinese novel?" The blonde nodded and opened up the book, Saisei's body twitching at her movement but neither girl seemed to notice. " '_Thus, the girl of legend opened the door to another world_'."

"Incredible! Yui, you can read ancient Chinese! Wah! This! This is the bird I saw!" The brunette shouted when the page was turned again and a beautiful phoenix sat in the middle of the page, it's wings spread open and Yui continued to read. " '_This is a story of a girl who gathered the Seven Guardians of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power, and made every wish come true. The story itself in an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it, shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin_'. What does that mean?" Yui finished and Miaka seemed to be just as confused as she was on what the passage had meant. "Yui, how should I...?" Miaka started to say as Yui started to turn the next page, Saisei finally making herself known again to her friends. "Yui, stop! Don't turn that page!" The blonde's eyes widened at her friends sudden cry for her to stop but it was too late, for a bright red light had appeared from the middle of the book's pages and all three girls were sucked inside...

* * *

End of '_**Chapter One: Library**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Two: Returning**_'


	3. Author's Apology

**Author**: Cheshire

**_My Deepest Apologies_**

* * *

All I want to say is that I am truly sorry that I have not been updating my stories as I should be. Life has become crazy for me since college started and I finally (after eight long months) have gotten a new job that I desperately desperately need. It is really hard being a full time student, being a theater major and doing shows and working as many hours as I can get. I have bills to pay, insurance on my car, food to buy for not only myself but two kittens and it's just been tearing me up. You readers are so so wonderful and I hope that I haven't driven any of you away with my lack of uploading this month... I feel absolutely terrible about it because I love to write and be able to post my stories for you all to enjoy, and I feel I have become a disappointment. I do however work tomorrow on President's Day but I will try to do some uploading, I want to be able to post for you all! You have been such a great support for all my stories and I want to say that I have not forgotten you. Thank you thank you all of you and thank you for your patience.

~ Cheshire

* * *

**_ 's stories_**:

(And in case any of you who are fans of one of my stories, try and check out the others I have posted to give you some more reading and keep occupied until the updates arrive! Only if you want to of course! Here are the stories! Names and what they are based on! You all are so amazing.)

"_Apple of my Eye_" - **Fruits Basket**. (5 Chapters)

"_Sacrifical Doll_" - **Fushigi Yuugi**. (2 Chapters)

"_Stand My Ground_" - **Harry Potter**. (2 Chapters)

"_Irish Circus Beauty_" - **Kaleido Star**. (6 Chapters)

"_Sweet Sacrifice_" - **Kingdom Hearts**. (8 Chapters)

"_Our Treasure_" - **Kuroko no Basuke**. (28 Chapters)

"_Marry the Night_" - **True Blood**. (14 Chapters)


End file.
